


[Podfic] His Majesty’s Flight Guard

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: After Rose makes Jack a fixed point but before he finds the Doctor again, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, I'm assuming he picked up where he left off in the war when he finally caught up to that time period, Jack and Merlin as army buddies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, RAF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: It is the Second World War, a time of devastation on both sides. To make it through, sometimes one needs a friend to share in a simple game of I-Spy. A short story of Captain Will Emrys and Captain Jack Harkness in the RAF.





	[Podfic] His Majesty’s Flight Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Majesty’s Flight Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251411) by [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien). 



> Music: [Tape Five - Geraldines Routine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6kwDTZJAfY&list=PLskW5b1fsXAC28FmRx4LmrAAOE7ZQIy7E&index=8)  
> Sound effects from Freesound

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/HisMagestysFlightGuard) | 00:13:31 | 3 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cP56_aMyjnCcbUCChlTzxfuDzfaSIub9/view?usp=sharing) | 00:13:31 | 3 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ns9jp3x50h1c3nl/MerlinTorchwood-HisMagestysFlightGuard.mp3?dl=0) | 00:13:31 | 3 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk about Merlin? Come join me in the [Merlin Chatzy](https://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/)!


End file.
